Sugilite
Sugilite is the Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia and its people, the Petrosapiens. Appearance Sugilite looks similar to Chromastone in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, except his eye is white and he lacks an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol. When he absorbed the back-up crystal, the magenta crystal parts of Sugilite's body turned red. 20190430 212942.png|Sugilite with magenta crystals Personality History Background The original Sugilite was created to serve as the guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's DNA was taken to serve as the Omnitrix sample for the Crystalsapien species. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite in the form of Chromastone. Sugilite was believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia and his people (the bounty hunter Tetrax Shard was the only survivor) by Vilgax. Alien Force While exploring the shattered remains of Petropia, Tetrax discovered that the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia and its people. With this knowledge, Tetrax stole the back-up crystal back from Vilgax and sought out Ben in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben hand over Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform. However, Tetrax was unaware that Chromastone was destroyed and had re-formed into Diamondhead.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing Sugilite's back-up. Tetrax then gave Sugilite's back-up the crystal which he absorbed before flying off into space to restore Petropia and its people. However, the theft of the back-up crystal did not go unnoticed by Vilgax, who followed Tetrax to Earth. While Sugilite's back-up returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it, Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax, cornering them in a factory. Kevin then accidentally reveals that Sugilite's back-up has it and Vilgax flies to where Sugilite's back-up is to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his" crystal to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Sugilite's back-up demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite's back-up pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet. However, Vilgax reveals he has no mercy, claiming he has "never heard of it". Ben and company arrive too late to save Sugilite's back-up from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up only to discover the crystal's power has been drained and flies off, disappointed. The dying Sugilite back-up gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up as he fades away. Ben transforms into Diamondhead (revealing he knows what to do) and uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite, who introduces himself to Ben and thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia and its people (stating they are in his debt). He then returns to his post as the guardian of Petropia. Powers and Abilities Being a Crystalsapien, Sugilite possesses many of the same abilities as Chromastone along with more than what Ben knows.Tetrax Shard Sugilite has the unique ability to restore the planet Petropia and its people, if they are destroyed, using a special crystallized back-up when a nearby group of stars are aligned. By channeling the energy from the star alignment, Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of Petropia. It is shown that some of Sugilite's beams can freeze targets in a hard, red colored crystal. When Vilgax froze Tetrax with a beam from the back-up crystal, Kevin had to strike the crystal three times to free Tetrax. If the crystal on top of his head is removed, he can reform a secondarily back-up crystal to replace the original. Weaknesses Sugilite is shown to be easily weakened when the crystal on his forehead is detached. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (first appearance) Etymology Sugilite is the name of a real type of gemstone, also known as Luvulite. Trivia *When Sugilite reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix, this line foreshadows Chromastone's return in Ultimate Alien.Fame *Sugilite is the only member of his species. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Alien Force Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force